Birthday from a Love
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: Naruto recieves intricate gifts from an 'Anonymous' admirer. What's the reason behind the gifts and who's giving them to him? Rated for shounenai NaruSasu


_Birthday from a Love_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Staring up from his bowl of morning Ramen, Naruto looked to the door of his house. Biting off the string of noodles hanging from his mouth he stood from his dinning room chair bare chested and still half wet from his earlier shower. He wasn't expecting anyone this early in the morning; he couldn't help but wonder who it was. Twisting the warm doorknob he swung the door open only to find out that no one was there. He blinked. "Um…okay…"

Before he could turn and close the door again he noticed something small on the ground. A small silver wrapped box waited for him. Picking it up he looked around outside trying to find who it was that left it. He assumed it was the same person that had been leaving him gifts for five days now. Almost like they were counting down to some special day. But the question was; who was doing it? Who was leaving him all these gifts?

The first day it had been a topaz crystal smoothly shaped into an oval with his name carved into it elegantly. It shimmered when put somewhere near light and now lit up his bedroom. Often times he could see his name engraved on the stone on his wall.

The second day was a diamond in the shape of a heart with another heart shape engraved into it in a pattern until it was too small to have anymore. It too was beautiful.

The third day was garnet, the stone with the same color of blood. It had been shaped like a kunai knife.

The fourth day had been yet another beautiful jewel. This one had been turquoise small enough for him to wrap his fingers around. However, this jewel was in the shape of a ring. No gold, no silver, the ring had been only the jewel stone turquoise. On the inside of the band it had his name in the small written sentence, 'Naruto, I promise.'

Now, holding onto the next small box left at his door, Naruto wondered what would be next. Who was giving him these things and why? Stepping back into his house he closed the door and leaned against it fingering the plain wrapping paper. He gulped taking a hold of one of the corners. He began to rip and tear until the wrapper was gone and he lifted the lid. The only thing inside was a piece of paper. Taking out the piece of paper he let the box drop to his feat and began to read…

"_All the jewels in the world won't tell you._

_But if you want to know who I am, I will._

_But you have to find me first._

_Take this note with you and go to the lake in the middle of the Konoha forest._

_You've got thirty minutes Naruto. If you are not there by then I will leave._

_Better hurry."_

Naruto swallowed. He didn't know if this was some prank or a trap. Did someone want him hurt or was someone trying to tell him something? The paper crumbled in his hand as it formed a first. "I'll never know if I don't try," he told himself. Without a second thought to deter him he turned back around and left the box behind to jump through the trees to the lake. He lived far enough away that it took him _longer_ than thirty minutes to get there. And that note alone drove him to go faster. But along the way he began to wonder who it was that sent the note. It sounded familiar, like someone he knew. So maybe it wasn't a trap, but was it a prank? Why would someone he knew send him such jewels if they were going to prank him? _'This doesn't make any sense!'_ Naruto thought.

When he realized he was slowing down he sped up again. The note sounded like it was from Lee. Was Rock Lee the one that sent him the note and gifts? It certainly wasn't one of his female friends. Was it Shikamaru? The lazy shirker?

Questions of who it was rolled through Naruto's mind one after the other as he made his way to the lake with enough time. Droplets of water slid down his cheek from his hair. He stared ahead until he could see the lake within reach. It had been at least twenty six minutes. He picked up speed, jumping off one last tree branch so he would land on the ground with enough time to spare. Once he landed on the ground though he lost his footing and began to fall backward. He cried out flinging his arms through the air to catch something to keep him from falling. He ended up grabbing onto another hand that latched onto his wrist and pulled him up. For a second everything spun from his momentary head rush and he didn't know who had helped him. His hand went to his head.

"So you got here in time huh?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up to find one, Sasuke Uchiha, standing in front of him. "What the heck are you doing here?" he yelled pulling his hand away. He brought it to his chest, his heart hammering away, his face heating up. Sasuke chuckled. "You're such a dobe," he told him. Naruto growled. "You wanted to know something didn't you?"

Naruto pulled back from his growl, realizing he still held the crumpled note in the same hand Sasuke had grabbed. He unfolded it, reading it over once more. "I'm looking for the person that wrote this," he said showing Sasuke the note. "Whoever wrote it must be the same person that's been giving me gifts."

"Oh you mean like jewel gifts?" Sasuke asked reading the note. "One being topaz with your name on it…" Naruto's eyes bugged widely. "Another being a diamond with a repetitive heart design…" Naruto took a step back. "Garnet in the shape of a kunai knife, and the last one being a turquoise ring saying I promise?"

Naruto fell to his knees staring up at him. "Sasuke…" It had been him sending him gifts this entire time? He was the one? "It was you?" he whispered surprised.

Sasuke knelt on one knee in front of him, taking his chin in his hand. "Why not?" he asked with a half smirk. "Isn't tomorrow your birthday?"

Naruto stared at him without anything leaving his lips but air. He'd long forgotten his birthday was tomorrow. He didn't even remember what day tomorrow was! Sasuke knew? Sasuke cared?!

Releasing his chin Sasuke took the ring he'd given him from his right hand ring finger and placed it on his left hand ring finger. "Remember dobe," he told him. "I promise." He looked back at his eyes. "I promise to be everything I am for you. That's my birthday present to you. Will you accept it?"

Naruto swallowed, and then shook his head. He didn't know what to say about it. "Are you saying that…?"

Sasuke nodded. "Will you take it or not? This isn't easy for me you know." Naruto glared at him. "I'll only accept if you show me you're serious."

In the next second Sasuke's lips had a hold of his and his tongue slipped inside easily. However, once he'd stolen Naruto's breath away he pulled back. "I'm serious," he whispered.

Blinking Naruto shook his head once more before launching forward and latching himself onto Sasuke in a hug. "Then I accept. Thank you."

Sasuke gently pulled away. "I have to go," he told him stepping away. "It's not my choice. Just know I love you." With that he jumped into the trees.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto whispered looking after him, wondering if what just happened had been a dream…

**A/N:** It's supposed to be a short fluff one shot. I was bored and this is a short, short break from my Loveless Gravitation story. Hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
